


Burning Stars

by Pennywiser_30



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywiser_30/pseuds/Pennywiser_30
Summary: A little girl had lived her life. More special than others and everyone has been scared of her and her abilities till she was adopted by the Robinsons.They understand she is "special" and as long as she tries to live a normal life. They promise to take care of her. But nothing about who she is is normal, but she doesn't know it.Till something is drawn to her.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Pennywise
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The walk home wasn’t normally a long one for Alaura but since the snow started it was slowing her pace down. The small town of White Chanel, Maine, was being hit with one the first cold snaps of the season. Snow barreling down on the little east coast town, about ten miles outside of the town of Derry, and sticking to everything in sight. The local school had let the children out early as the roads began to get worse with how quickly the snow was coming down. Alaura shivered as she pulled her long red coat closer to her body and her black boots smashed down into the freshly fallen snow. Small billows of her frozen breath flew by her as she quickly walked home. She knew her parents, well, her adoptive parents wouldn’t be home for a while due to having to still work and make it home in this snow.

She stopped however as she began to cross over the old covered bridge that would take her back into her rather wooded neighborhood. The sound of the trickling water rushing under the wooden boards and the hushed quiet that fell on the world when snow fell echoed around her as she stood there quietly. Alaura was 12 years old, but very gifted for her age. For a long time she didn’t have people who would take her in and care for her due to her abilities, but the Robinsons were special people who didn’t shy away from a hard case.

Alaura pulled back her hood of her jacket and listened to the almost deathly quiet. Her hair was fire red and stuck out like a ripe berry against the snow laid ground. Her skin was pale with a few patted freckles, but what stood out most, was her blue eyes. They were almost the color of a clear summer day almost unnatural in their own way till, they began to glow. The light inside of her eyes started to glow like someone had a flash light inside of her mind. The blue was almost other worldly as she scanned the area around her slowly. She felt like she was being watched, but could not see what was watching her. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, but not out of fear. No trickle of fear ever really ran through her, as if she lacked it within her.

“Go. Away.” She spoke quietly to the nothingness around her before she lifted her hood back up and headed across the bridge. She knew not what followed her but she knew that she didn’t want whatever it was to bother her family. As she walked home, she still felt something…even when she turned to look and saw nothing, she felt something following her. Again, no fear rose inside of her as she carried herself calmly into her house, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Once inside she took off her boots at the door and hung up her long red coat. Shaking off the cold as she walked inside and into the kitchen to make herself a snack. Knowing it may be awhile before her mother and father got home, she made herself a turkey sandwich with the left overs from a few days ago and sat down at the stools at the counter in the kitchen, looking out the large kitchen window to watch the snow and the world around her losing light as the sun began to set. “Hm…I hope they get home ok.” She said to herself, that’s when she caught the vision out of the corner of her eye, mid-chew.

Stopping she looked, her eyes glowing once more and in the growing darkness of the trees outside her house she saw something. It looked as if a shadow was crawling along the base of the black trees, it too, was just as black against the tree hiding it was doing and the snow it was making its way through. As she watched it in the coming darkness, it looked as if it walked like a spider. A large spider, about the size of a wolf? Alaura cocked her head to the side and blinked a few times, anyone else may have been scared out of their minds to see something like this outside their home, but she was cut from a different cloth. Setting her sandwich down she quickly ran out the back door of the nicely sized home only to catch the creature along the wooded tree line.

Standing in the cold in only her red woolen dress, she shouted at the creatures as it seemed to attempt to hide among the brush. “Hey!” she shouted, her eyes glowing slowly, “Why are you following me, Get away from my home!” she snapped. More worried about her family than herself. Her mother would surely faint and die if she saw a giant spider at any time in her life. Alaura walked into the snow as everything grew quiet again, she knew it was there, hiding from her. “HEY! Go away!” she barked as her eyes shown bright, using her abilities to try and make the creature abide by her control but when she did, attempting to reach out mentally to the monster in the growing darkness, she felt a connection. Like to live wires smashed together.

She gasped and stumbled back as those connections ran together, her eyes shining brightly as she fell back onto her butt in the snow. Worlds flashed in her eyes, universes…stars……only to feel like hitting a brick wall in cold emptiness. She growled, closing her eyes and breaking the connection and scrambled to her feet, seeing the glowing golden eyes from the bushes. Her heart was racing as she looked at those eyes, unblinking. “…..what are you…..” She whispered, her body shaking in the cold.

“……What are you……” It answered back inside her mind.


	2. For Food?

Stayed up in her room to compose herself and think about what she just experienced outside in the snow. She knew that she need to feel scared of the shadowy creature that she had found in the darkness of the brush, but she was not. She knew she should be scared of a lot of things, but knew she seemed to lack the ability. More often curiosity replaced her fears. So, as she changed into her pajamas and waited on her mother and father to come home, she sat on the top of the steps, her eyes closed as she recalled everything over in her mind to make sure she knew what was going on.

She knew she could feel this creature, even now as she was safe inside of her home she could feel it out in the snow covered woods. As if it was watching and waiting on her. She knew that when she attempted to use her control abilities on it, the link between them only sent her flying and her mind reeling into a form of understanding she didn’t fully grasp. She sighed as she opened her eyes at the sound of the car garage opening up. “Maybe, since it could speak into my mind, then maybe it knows things about me that I don’t know.” She said to herself and licked her lips, considering her actions. How dangerous would it be to confront the monster? If her abilities did not work on it, she was just like any other young girl. The door from the garage into the house opened as the sound of James Robinson filled the house.

“Sweet Girl, we brought pizza!” He said as they started to take off their coats and get warmed from their cold ride home. Alaura pushed the thoughts away and came down the steps with a smile on her face.

“Thank you! It looks great! I could have made dinner if you guys would have called me.” She said and opened the box, taking out a piece and digging in.

“We know dear, but you don’t have to. Did you get your homework done?” Her mother, Sarah asked. Alaura nodded and gave her a small shrug.

“Yes, I didn’t have much though.”

“That’s good, sorry about you having to walk home in the snow, we couldn’t get out of the office sooner than this. You know dear, work doesn’t care of you die on a car ride home in the snow.” Her father muttered as he pulled out a cold beer and got a slice of pizza, all of them sitting around the kitchen counter and eating from their long day. Alaura smiled at them, she really liked them. She had shown them all the amazing things she could do. She could control people’s actions; almost move them like doll or puppets. She could read minds if she concentrated hard, and she could make things move. She could almost see in pitch black and sense things around her. She was a very special little girl and they liked having her as long as she never used her powers on them. She swore not to, and they in turn would not use her for them either but try and give her a normal life. That was something she would always admire.

Alaura giggled as her father continued to complain about work and they discussed their evenings. Before too long it was time for bed as James was watching sports on TV while her mother sat on the couch and knitted with a glass of wine and her head phones in, listening to music instead of the game. Alaura had gone to bed and was laying there, her bed room curtains were open and let in the moonlight as the snow storm had passed. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and attempted to sleep. But as she did, she could feel like something was trying to pry into that connection she had made with the monster and she opened her eyes.

“Stop it.” She whispered to nothing, but knew that it was still sniffing around for her, even mentally. Sitting in the darkness of her bed room, she sighed….she knew that if she didn’t do something, it may try to come into the house. Getting out of bed she tucked her pajama pants into her bigger snow boots and opened her bed room door. She could see that the TV in the living room was still on, but she could most likely slip by. Slowly she moved down the hall and steps, sliding past them and towards the back door. Putting on her coat, hat and gloves, she stopped just as she got to the door and turned around. She went to the fridge and quietly took the left over pizza box out of there and grabbed a large kitchen knife too before creeping out the back door.

The air was even colder that night and she shivered at the blustery wind, her long red hair hitting her in the face as she started walking towards the woods, putting the knife into the pocket of her long coat. The snow was deep, coming up to almost her knees as she plowed through and into the dark. The moon was shining bright, allowing her to not have to use a flashlight as she looked around in the woods, having gone a good distance from the house. She stopped and sighed, speaking into the darkness. “I’m here. What do you want. Come out.” She ordered, no shake of fear in her voice.

There was a rustling sound from the bushes and the sound of chittering, like that of a large rabbit or cat, before the brush parted and there in the moonlight stood a large spider. It had a strange looking face with lots of sharp teeth, but with many gold colored eyes. Its legs were scaled and black, but shimmered slightly in the snow while tuffs of white fur was in between the scales, its bottom half was mostly white fur with red markings. She looked at the monster and tossed the pizza box before it. “It feels like you’re hungry. Here.” She said to it.

The box landed right before it and it jumped back, seeming to be more intimidated than she could be. It looked to the box, then to her, back to the box, before it lifted a long spider leg and poked the box. It slid on the snow and the monster took a few steps back away from it before it looked at her. “You’re food.” It said to her mind and she shook her head.

“No. I’m not food.” She growled and picked up the box, opening it and taking out a piece of pizza. “Here.” She offered the pizza by hand; walking up to the monster without any sense of fear and it scurried back at her boldness. “What….are you scared of me?”

“No!” It snapped. “Not food!” It growled.

She frowned her brow and sighed, dropping the pizza back into the box and cocking her head to the side. “what is food then?”

“You.” It answered again, it was obvious its vocabulary was limited and she shook her head again.

“No…..but like….meat?” She questioned and it made a high chittering sound. “Ok so…you eat meat. So, why aren’t you attacking me if I’m ‘food’?”

“…..I was hunting…I sensed you. You’re like me. I feel it.” The creature said, almost whispering inside of her mind. The girl stood in the cold, looking at the fuzzy white spider.

“…..I don’t know what I am. Do you know what I am? Why I’m like this?” She asked it quietly.

“I don’t know. But I wanna learn.” It stated. “And…I’m hungry…..the cold makes it hard to eat….”

She frowned, hearing that it was hungry. She assumed it ate things like deer and that was hard to come by with little grass and greenery. She took a deep breath, “I can…I can feed you but I can’t have a giant spider around my house….”

“I change! I change! I change for food, yes?!” It moved around all scurried and she step back with wide eyes as it flung snow in its excitement to be fed. Nodding at its yes question.

“Yes!” she coughed as snow got flung in her face. “Yes I’ll feed you stop throwing snow!” she giggled and held up her hands to stop any more snow from hitting her in the face.

The monster vanished quickly into the bushes. “No Look!” It said as she stood there, wiping wet snow off her face.

“Ok, I won’t.” She sighed and shivered, certainly ready to get back inside the house as it was getting very cold. “What are you doing?” she asked the creature as it made little sounds in the bushes that were anything but human. But it didn’t answer her, till the brush began to part once more and a boy stepped out. He wore nothing but a thin cloth that covered his lower half. Other than that, he was naked and about her age. He was taller than her but not by much, pale as the snow, with red markings on his face. His eyes were gold and his hair was just as red as her own. If she didn’t know that this thing had just been a spider, she might have thought they were related. It came out of the bushes, and gave her a huge smile. His two front teeth were bucked like a bunny and she giggled.

The now boy before he frowned. “What funny?” He pouted and she shook her head.

“Nothing. Nothing, just…your teeth are cute.” She said and he tried to look at his own teeth, making his eyes cross and she laughed even harder.

The creature huffed and growled lightly, “Food?”

Stopping her laughter the best she could, she knew it didn’t understand why its actions were funny and she nodded. “Yes food, come.” She said and began to walk him back to the house.


End file.
